


Just Glad That You Are Here To Be With Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Talking, Tragedy, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Catherine talk about what had happened after Laos, & Joe dying on them, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Strength Of One Another Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094105





	Just Glad That You Are Here To Be With Me:

*Summary: Steve & Catherine talk about what had happened after Laos, & Joe dying on them, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

As soon as they got the house looking normal again, They were bone tired from their experience in Montana, & Laos, After getting revenge for Joe’s Death, & for him to get shot. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Commander Steve McGarrett got into their bed, & were holding each other, as they were listening to the silence. “I am so glad that this over”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he snuggled closer to his lover. The Brunette Beauty agreed, & held him closer to him, as they enjoyed their evening together.

“So am I, Joe would be happy that we got our act together”, Steve knew that she was right about that. He was feeling like more himself, as soon as they came home from their trip. “I think that we should start planning our wedding as soon as possible”, The Former Navy Intelligence Officer smiled at his attitude now, “I would love that”, She said, & they started to talk about their future. Steve was finally ready to settle down, & have his lady love right by his side.

They went over the details, Catherine said, “I would love it if Danny would give me away, Do you think that he would do it, If I ask him ?”, The Brunette Beauty asked, as she bit her lip in worry. “He would be touched that you thought of him”, & they relaxed further. “I would give you the world, If I can”, The Hunky Man said with a content sigh, as he was glad that happiness finally shined on him. The Engaged Couple shared a kiss, & they did “Big Spoon, Little Spoon” position, as they settled in for the night.

“I love you so much, Catherine, Thank you for coming back to me, Like you promised me”, Steve said, as the **_Five-O Commander_** dropped some kisses on top of his head. “Love you too, I just could not stay away, Joe meant so much to me too, I am just glad that you are here to be with me”, Catherine said with a soft smile. They were thinking of plans for their wedding, As they were falling asleep. It was the most comforting sleep that they ever had in awhile, Before the ordeal had started.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
